What Makes You Beautiful
by singergrl18
Summary: Austin and Ally have a good friendship going, but what happens when a song changes everything...?  Story is better than summary.  Please Read!
1. Chapter 1

**Ok! So this is my first fanfic and I hope you guys like it! I am a huge fan of Austin and Ally and I think that it is the cutest show ever! I am going to try to keep the characters as in character as possible. Here is a warning though, the Auslly moments will gradually build on because I am also a fan of their friendship. In this story, it will eventually turn into something more, but for now it is how they become closer as friends.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally or any of the characters. They belong to Disney.**

**Now on with the story!**

"No sir, the violins are over there. That's a bass guitar. No this isn't the eye doctor!" a very frazzled Ally Dawson was trying to keep the overwhelming amount of customers in Sonic Boom under control, when suddenly, she was hit with something red and sticky.

"What was that?" she exclaimed just as two tall boys, a blonde and a red head were running downstairs. She was struggling to get the gooey substance off of her navy dress.

"And that is why you don't play baseball with a jelly filled donut!" said Austin.

"Austin! How many times have I told you that there is no eating in the store!"

"I can do it!" shouted Dez. "Add the four, carry the three…"

"One too many times!"

"I got five…" Ally just rolled her eyes.

"Hey, can you take your lunch break early?" Austin asked. "We need to work on the new song for Friday."

"Can't you see I have a lot of customers that I need to take care of?"

Just then a high pitched voice rang, "Guess who got a job at the book store…" a petite Latino girl waltzed through sonic boom with a green shirt on and a headband with a tiny stack of books on it.

"Not now Trish," Ally said as she was helping very rude customers.

"Hey, I have an idea," Austin said, "Why don't Trish and Dez work the store for you?"

"Are you crazy? Trish can't keep a job and the last time we left Dez in charge, there was a flamingo in the bathroom and peanut butter on the ceiling!"

"Well do you see anyone else offering?"

"Fine! Dez, Trish, you guys are in charge! Please try not to do anything stupid."

"Aye Aye Captain!" Trish shouted in her cheesiest pirate voice.

"Wait," said Dez, "I have a question!"

Ally sighed, "What is it now?"

"Is it stupid to bring my pet tiger into the store?"

"YES! And why would you have a tiger anyway?"

"Don't judge Jaaba!"

Ally just rolled her eyes. She had to remember that this was Dez. "Come on Austin, let's go," she said as she pulled him by the hand to the practice room.

**So did you guys like it? I know that this chapter was a little boring but it was a sort of introduction chapter. Believe me, the story will get much better as it goes on, including a mix of awesome songs that are real and songs that I wrote. I should have Chapter 2 up really soon. **

**Xx, Katherine**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Ok everyone! Here it is! Chapter 2! I decided to upload because I am in a really good mood (I got a callback for my high school's production of the Sound of Music)! Anyway, I hope that you all enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally or its characters, they belong to Disney. I also don't own the song "I Like It Like That"by Hot Chelle Rae.**

**Now on with the story!**

"Ok, this webcast should be very special since you are already up to 2million subscribers," Ally said as she dragged Austin to the piano bench.

"Ok, let's make it a dance song," said Austin.

"Ok, but I have a feeling that this is going to be like the night when we wrote "Break Down the Walls" because so far, I have nothing."

"Hm, I don't know about that…..Whoa! What was that?" Austin shouted pointing out the window. Ally ran to the window as Austin reached for her book which was on top of the piano.

"Don't touch my book!" Ally muttered her infamous signature line.

"Sorry, forcive habit," Austin said as he gave her his signature Moon Smirk. This caused Ally to slightly blush. She didn't know what it was she liked about that smirk.

"Whatever! We have a song to write remember?"

However, the time went much quicker than they thought. In three hours, they had finally finished the song. Austin watched as his and Ally's fingers glided gracefully along the white and black piano keys. They both began to sing….

I Like It Like That

Let's get it on, yeah, y'all can come alongEverybody drinks on me, bought out the barJust to feel like I'm a star, now I'm thanking the academyMissed my ride home, lost my iPhoneI wouldn't have it any other wayIf you're with me let me hear you sayI like it like that!Hey windows down, chillin' with the radio onI like it like that!Damn, sun's so hot, make the girls take it all offI like it like that!Yeah, one more time, I can never get enough,Oh, everybodySing it right back, I like it like that!(I like it like that, I like it like that)Till the break of the dawn, yeah, party on my lawnWhistle as the girls walk by if the cops roll up (so what?)Pour the cops a cup cause everybody's here tonightCall a taxi, pack the back seatI wouldn't have it any other wayIf you're with me let me hear you sayI like it like that!Hey windows down, chillin' with the radio onI like it like that!Damn, sun's so hot, make the girls take it all offI like it like that!Yeah, one more time, I can never get enoughOh, everybody,Sing it right back, I like it like that!Oh oh oh oh, like thatOh oh oh oh, like thatOh oh oh oh, sing it right back, I like it like thatOh the homie brought the boozeI like it like that cause the girls playin' beer pong in the backWe havin' fun partying til the break of dawnGo grab a cup I dunno what people waitin' onAnd I'm gonna want a girl that I know I can take homeIn the zone, where I think I had lost my phoneYou can tell by looking in the party's straight crackAnd don't worry 'bout it girls cause I like it likeI'm max faded at my grandma's houseAnd leave your clothes over there, that's grandma couchI be filmin' her friends too, yeah I'm back on thatDouble D chicks huggin', I got racks on racksLike, I don't want the luxuries of a superstarI'm just tryin' to chill with Miley at the hookah barYou like cartoons? I'll make your heart meltWith the seat back, playin in the back, likeI like it like that!Hey windows down, chillin' with the radio onI like it like that!Damn, sun's so hot, make the girls take it all offI like it like that!Yeah, one more time, I can never get enoughOh, everybodySing it right back, I like it like that!_[x2]_Oh oh oh oh like thatOh oh oh oh like that...Oh oh oh oh everybody, sing it right back, I like it like thatI like it like that

Austin smiled as him and Ally finished the last line. They were playing the ending on the piano when suddenly, their hands touched. They quickly pulled away and looked down at the ground.

They got up and Ally hugged Austin. This caught him a bit by surprise but he hugged her back.

"You are so going to rock this week's webcast!" she exclaimed, "As long as you keep singing songs like that, I will always be an Austin Moon fan."

"Thanks, and if you keep writing songs like that, I will always be an Ally Dawson fan."

She smiled at him, and then they heard a loud crash downstairs followed by some very loud arguing.

"Trish and Dez!" they both gasped as they ran downstairs. There were instruments scatterd everywhere and Trish and Dez were still arguing.

"Ally, just look what this chucklehead has done now!" shouted Trish.

"Hey! It's not my fault that I wanted to play 'Throw Instruments at Trish'!" exclaimed Dez with a slightly hurt look on his face.

"Keep it up, and I will smack those freckles right off of your face…"

"Hey! My freckles are my friends!"

"Will you two just try to get along at act civilized for two seconds?" Ally raised her voice, obviously annoyed that Trish and Dez had caused many customers to flee the store. "Now, I want you both to leave!" she shouted.

"That's ok! I need to build a new house for my gingerbread men anyway," Dez said.

"Yeah and my ten minute break ended two hours ago," Trish said. And then they both ran out of the store.

"Uggg! I can't believe that they made me lose all of these customers!" Ally exclaimed. "Oh well, it's about time to close the shop anyway. Do you want to go and get some dinner after I lock up?" she asked Austin.

"You know it! As long as it's pancakes!"

"And pickles!" she added.

They both laughed and just as they were walking out of the store, they saw something on the mall bulletin board.

"Oh look at this poster Austin…"

**A/N: Yep! A cliffhanger! Don't worry, you will find out what the poster says in the next chapter. I will update with a new chapter quite soon, but until then….**

**Xx, Katherine**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey guys! I promise that this chapter is where the story starts to pick up and get a little more interesting. The first two chapters were a kind of way to introduce the plot.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally or it's characters, they belong to Disney. I also don't own the song.**

**Now on with the story!**

"It's a poster for a dance competition!" Austin shouted excitedly.

"We need to enter!" Ally said as she jumped with joy. She had never been the best dancer in the world, but after she had a few lessons with Austin, she was actually a pretty good dancer. She remembers how she danced when they wrote "Break Down the Walls" and laughed to herself.

"What's so funny?" Austin asked with a smirk on his face as they were walking towards the food court.

"Oh, I was just thinking about the night you tried to make me more fun when we were writing "Break Down the Walls."

"Oh yeah! Your dancing was classic!" They both laughed as they sat down. Then Ally started to space out.

"Ally? Ally?" Austin asked as he rapidly waved his hand in front of her face. She didn't even acknowledge that Austin was still there with her. He looked across the mall to see what Ally was staring at, and sure enough, there he was. The other guy who has kind eyes, hair that flops just the right way, smells like a fresh summer breeze, and is named after a city in Texas, Dallas. He is the guy that Ally has a crush on. Austin remembered the time when he read Ally's book without her permission and he thought that he was the one that she had a crush on. But could you blame him? Dallas has all of the same characteristics as Austin.

Ally finally snapped out of her trance after about ten minutes of gawking.

"Oh, hey Austin! I forgot that you were here. No! I wasn't staring at Dallas if that's what your thinking! I was simply admiring the accessories at the Cell Phone Accessory Cart. Then agin, what is the exact definition of a cell phone? Is it a cellular phone or a phone that is cellular?" ally continued her instantaneous rambling as she shoved yet another lock of hair in her mouth. Austin reached across the table and pulled Ally's hair out of her mouth.

"Ally, so you remember what I have told you many times before? You've got to be more confident and chill! And I know that you were staring at Dallas."

"Oh God! I hope that he didn't notice that I was staring at him…." but it was too late because Dallas was walking over to their table. As he was waling over, Austin felt a pang in his stomach. He didn't know what it was, but he knew that it couldn't be jealousy. Or could it?

"Hi Ally!" Dallas said in a rather energetic tone. "Austin…." he said in a slightly uneasy tone.

"Dallas…" Austin said a little more coldly than he had intended. Ally gave him a glare that said "watch it or I'll rip your head off". he knew better than to say anything when she gave that glare.

"So anyway, I was wondering if you would maybe want to go out and maybe go to dinner and catch a movie with me? Unless your too busy…"

"NO!" Ally immediately shouted and then blushed bright red. Austin then mouthed "be confident" to her. She instantly collected her cool. "I mean no, I'm not busy. I would love to go out with you."

"Ok, great. Can I pick you up at seven tomorrow night?"

"Sure."

"Ok, see you then."

"Bye." she called as Dallas walked away. Then she squealed like a little girl. She then turned to Austin. Oh my goodness! I can't believe that I finally have a date with Dallas!"

"Yeah and you were finally confident." Austin added.

"Yay! I'm going on a date with Dallas tomorrow night!" Then her face froze and she stopped squealing. She began to freak out. "Oh my God! My date is tomorrow! What am I going to wear? Should I dress up or will it look like I am trying too hard?" Ally's hair immediately ended up back in her mouth again.

"Well, it was cool while it lasted…" Austin said.

"I have to go and start to get ready for my date tomorrow." She got up and was about to leave. Then she turned back around.

"Oh, and Austin…."

"Yes?"

"Thank you for teaching me how to be confident. Without you, I don't think that I ever would have gotten a date with Dallas. Oh and for agreeing to be my dance partner for the dance competition." She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

As Ally skipped off Austin blushed as he thought about the kiss she had just given him on his cheek. Then he remembered where she was going tomorrow night and the pang in his stomach returned.

**A/N: Well, that was Chapter 3. I hope you guys liked it. Hopefully it was a little longer this time. I will try to post chapter 4 up as soon as I can. I love you all!**

**Xx, Katherine**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Ok, I really hope that this chapter will end up longer. I don't know why my chapters always seem so short after I publish them. They feel so long when I write them. Hopefully I will please with this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally or it's characters, they belong to Disney. I also don't own the song "It's Me, It's You" which Ross Lynch sang in Austin and Ally.**

**Now on with the story!**

It was about 10 minutes to seven inside of a closed Sonic Boom. Austin sat at the piano playing different chords that he thought sounded good together when the sound of heels on a hard floor was growing closer. He stopped what he was doing and looked toward the staircase. His mouth, as if on cue, immediately dropped open. He could not believe what was in front of his eyes. For their stood Ally Dawson. Her hair was slightly curled to perfection. She was wearing an off white skirt and a cropped pink sweater with silver ballet flats (**A/N: this is similar to something that I wore today**). She had on subtle makeup which was good for her because she didn't even need any.

All that Austin could muster up was a simple, "Wow."

Ally slightly smiled. "Thank you, are you sure it's not too much.

Austin, still lost for words, just sheepishly shook his head no. He couldn't put his finger on it, but something was definantly different about her. She looked almost, beautiful. Wait, no no no! He, Austin Moon could not think that she Ally Dawson was beautiful. He loved her like a sister! She was his music partner. She wrote songs for him. No, he could not have feelings for her.

"Um, Austin?" Ally asked with a confused look on her face. Austin immediately snapped out of it and realized that he had been staring into space for at least five minutes.

"Oh, sorry, I was just thinking about something." Ally laughed at him.

"Now, I know that's not true. The great Austin Moon never thinks."

He laughed and then they both heard a knock on the glass door.

"Well, that's Dallas. I better get going," Ally said. Austin looked a little disappointed.

"Ok, see you later. But don't forget that tomorrow we have to work on our routine for the dance competition."

"Oh, that's right! I almost forgot! I'll be there!" Ally called as she walked out the door to meet Dallas. Austin couldn't believe that she had forgotten about the dance competition that easily. It was her idea to sign up and it was also a great way for them to get to know each other better. He decided to brush it off.

He sat back down at the piano and continued to play his chords. However, he couldn't concentrate. He kept comparing himself to Dallas. He knew that he should be happy for Ally, but for some reason he just couldn't be. Maybe he should check Dallas out. And with that, he grabbed his jacket and left, heading for the restaurant.

Meanwhile with Ally and Dallas…..

"Wow Dallas! This is a really nice restaurant," Ally said as she glanced at the semi-formal restaurant. They were seated at a booth with red cushioned seats and a white table cloth.

"Only the best for my girl," Dallas said. Ally giggled to herself.

"So I'm your girl now?"

"Only if you want to be…."

"Oh Dallas! Of course I'll be your girlfriend!" They both smiled as he reached across the table for her hand. She gladly let him take it

Meanwhile with Austin…..

"Sir, you have to wait to be seated…" the frazzled hostess was trying to tell Austin as he tried to push his way into the restaurant.

"Um, it's ok, I'm with them," he said frantically while pointing to a random elderly couple. And with that, he ran his way into the restaurant. He looked around for just a minute until he found Ally and Dallas sitting at a candlelit booth towards the back of the restaurant. He immediately found an empty booth a couple of tables away from them and sat down. He was far away enough where they wouldn't notice him, but he was close enough to be able to pick up on their conversation.

"This is a really nice restaurant," he heard Ally say.

"Only the best for my girl….." he heard Dallas say. Wait, what? HIS girl? What was that supposed to mean? Surely he couldn't mean…..

"So, I'm your girl now?" Oh no, this couldn't be happening. Austin felt as though he were about to turn green.

"Only if you want to be…" that was Dallas.

"Oh Dallas! Of course I'll be your girlfriend!" He saw them reach for each other's hands and he just couldn't take anymore, so he walked out, feeling like he was going to be sick.

He didn't know why he cared that much about Ally anyway. She was supposed to be his best friend. Yes, they had been through a lot together, but she was his songwriter. He decided to go back to Sonic Boom to wait for Ally.

2 hours later….

A very beautiful Ally Dawson was walking in the dark mall hand-in-hand with her new boyfriend.

"Well, this is my stop," she told Dallas as they had arrived in front of the Sonic Boom.

"One of the best dates I've ever been on," Dallas said as he pulled her in for a quick peck on the lips. Ally looked up at him and smiled.

After she went inside and closed the door, she slid her back down the door and sighed, until she heard an unexpected voice.

"So how was your date?" This caused Ally to let out a surprised scream, for their was Austin Moon sitting on the piano bench.

"Ah! Austin, have you been sitting there this entire time?"

"Yeah. And I don't like him. Who kisses a girl after the first date anyway?"

"Well, you see… he is sort of my boyfriend now."

"He is?" Austin tried to sound as surprised as he could. Trying not to let Ally know that he had spied on them for a little while.

"I still don't like him…" he added.

"Ug!" Ally just rolled her eyes. She headed upstairs towards the practice room and Austin followed her.

"Don't forget that we have to work on our dance routine tomorrow. The competition is next Saturday," Austin told her.

"Ok! I can't wait!" she wrapped her arms around his neck for a hug which he gladly returned. When they pulled away, they both smiled at each other.

"Well I better be heading home," said Austin while scratching the back of his neck. "My curfew is in 30 minutes."

"Yeah, and Trish is sleeping over, so I need to get ready for her."

"Ok, see you tomorrow."

"See you."

Just as Austin was about to walk down the stairs, he was mesmerized by the sound of a piano and a beautiful voice singing. He tiptoed to the door of the practice room and he put his ear against it. He could hear Ally singing part of one of their favorite songs that they wrote together.

_Yeah it's me and it's you, I know we're not the same but we do what we do_

_Yeah it's you and it's me, and who says that we always have to agree_

'_Cause I like what_ _I like, and sometimes we collide_

_Yeah it's me and it's you, I know we're not the same but we do what we do_

Austin smiled to himself as he backed away from the door.

"Like what you here?" a voice said behind him that made him jump out of his socks. Startled, he turned around and saw that it was Trish.

"Trish, how long have you been there?"

"Long enough to see you gawking at Ally."

"Pshhhh what? I wasn't gawking at Ally."

"Whatever you want to tell yourself…" Trish said as Austin made his escape.

**A/N: Well, that was chapter 4, and I can honestly say that I was really happy with this chapter. I have to say though that I am extremely excited to write the next chapter because that's when they dance together. I also enjoyed all of the positive comments. I am glad that you are enjoying the story! Until next time…**

**Xx, Katherine**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thank you for even more positive comments!****J They put me in a good mood which makes me want to write for all of you. Oh, and if you can, google the Austin and Ally episode titled Clubowners and Quinceaneras and read the plot. It sounds so cute and I can already tell that it will be one of my favorite episodes. Well, anyway, onto the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally or any of it's characters, they belong to Disney. I also don't own the song Can't Get Enough of You, it belongs to Ross Lynch and his family along with Ellington Ratliff in their band R5. I do however own the other song. I wrote it myself.**

**Now on with the story!**

Austin Moon and Ally Dawson were up in the practice room brainstorming ideas for their dance. They had already decided on a waltz. They were just trying to pick a song.

"How about this one? It's one I wrote," Ally said as she went over to the piano. She began to play a very graceful tune. She began to sing.

(**A/N: I wrote this song. Writing songs and performing is another thing that I like to do**)

_Hey baby!_

_There's just one thing I have to say_

_Three little words but you shot me down_

_And all I could do was wait for you to stay_

_Chorus: Chasing you down_

_Looking around_

_I guess you don't want to be found_

_But I'll never back down_

_I'll never back down_

_You escaped from me, _

_Nothing is my fault_

_It was a huge misunderstanding_

_Let's bring our fight to a hault_

_I just want to look in your eyes….._

_Chorus_

_Oh! It was a rainy night_

_Found you standing in the middle of a parking lot_

_Nothing shining bright_

_And when I tried to talk, all you said was…._

_Chorus_

_Bridge: And all I could think_

_As you leaned your head down_

_And pressed your lips to mine was…._

_Whoah!_

_No more chasing you down_

_NO more looking around _

_We were both found_

_No more chasing you down_

_Chasing you down_

_Chasing you down_

Austin thought that was the most beautiful song he had ever heard, but because of its tempo(**A/N: that's an actual music term**) he didn't think that they should use it for the competition. He thought that it was too slow and even though they were doing a waltz, he thought that they could also liven it up and make it a mix of fast-dancing.

"That was a beautiful song," Austin began as Ally slightly blushed, "but it's all wrong for the competition. What we need is a song like this," he said as he took his favorite R5(**A/N: Ross Lynch's band that he is in with his actual siblings. If you have not checked them out, please search them on you tube under the username RikerLynch. They are so talented.**) CD out of his backpack. He put it into the stereo system and pressed play. All of a sudden, the room was filled with the soft, yet upbeat pop that was R5.

_You knock me off of my feet_

_Can hardly breath_

_When you're around me I feel the heat_

_You steam up the mirrors_

_You make me shift gears_

_Sometimes I can't think all that clear_

_I'm losing sleep_

_I;m counting sheep like _

_1, 2, 3, let's go_

_You hypnotize me_

_You mesmerize me_

_Way-o way-o_

_Way over my head and I don't know what to do_

'_Cause I cant get enough of you_

_See girl you're like an equation_

_And I'm not good at math_

_You're very confusing_

_My heart's in a trap_

_I don't see your signs_

_Or see through the lines_

_And I just can't understand your mind_

_I'm loosing sleep_

_I'm counting sheep like _

_1, 2, 3, let's go_

_You hypnotize me_

_You mesmerize me_

_Way-o way-o _

_Way over my head and I don't know what to do_

_Cause I cant get enough of you_

_You hypnotize me (yes you do) _

_You mesmerize me_

_Way-o way-o_

_Way over my head and I don't know what to do (way-o)_

_You hypnotize me (yes you do)_

_You mesmerize me (way-o)_

_Way-o way-o _

_Way over my head and I don't know what to do_

'_Cause I can't get enough of you_

Ally smiled in aw as the song finished.

"That was beautiful, yet upbeat," she said with a smile on her face.

Austin thought that the song perfectly described Ally. She hypnotizes him and mesmerizes him. He doesn't know what to do because she makes him in over his head and he just can't get enough of her.

They worked for three hours on their dance routine. As they both twirled into each other's arms, they looked into each other's eyes and smiled, but then quickly pulled away.

"We are so going to win the dance competition!" Austin said.

"You really think so?" Ally asked him.

"Of course I do, with those killer moves, Ally Dawson could win any dance competition."

"Well, I had an amazing teacher." She smiled and looked over at Austin.

"Guilty as charged." She laughed at this.

Austin and Ally just stood there for a minute until Austin broke the silence.

"Come on, let's get out of here," Austin said as he pulled Ally by the hand and out of Sonic Boom.

"Where are we going?" Ally asked.

"Somewhere that I've gone to ever since I was a kid. It has really helped me with inspiration." They walked for a few more minutes and through the park until they stopped at a large oak tree.

"This tree has provided me a place to just think and get away from the rest of the world. Come on, I'll show you." He grabbed her hand and hoisted her up onto a higher branch. He then climbed up into the branch with her.

"Wow, it's so beautiful up here. You can see everything," Ally said in aw.

"It's the world from a whole new perspective."

Austin looked over at Ally and smiled. She looked back at him. They looked into each other's eyes for a few minutes.

As Ally looked at Austin she saw that he was slowly leaning in. She wondered what he was doing, and then suddenly, she knew. Her eyes started to close, but then she realized what she was doing. She couldn't do that to Dallas. Just as she was about to open her eyes, she heard a scream.

"AH!"

"Oh my God, Austin!" She looked down and saw that Austin had fallen out of the tree. He was on the ground, clutching his ankle in pain.

**A/N: Cliffhanger! Well, I hope you liked this chapter. Sorry I haven't updated in a few days, I have just been really busy. I will try my best to update soon.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Yay! Chapter 6! I decided to already upload because I'm in a good mood today, I got a new guitar! Well anyway, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally or any of the characters, they belong to Disney. I also don't own Without You which is the theme song of Austin and Ally.**

**Now on with the story!**

"Ah! Take it easy!" Austin exclaimed as Ally helped him into the practice room. He had a yellow cast on his leg. After he had fallen out of the tree, Ally took him to the hospital only to find out that his ankle was broken.

"Sorry," she said as she removed his arm from her shoulder and helped him onto the couch.

"I can't perform for at least two weeks, let alone the dance competition," Austin sighed. "I'm really sorry Ally."

"That's ok. The most important thing is that your ankle heals," she said as she handed him a blanket.

"I'm going to go and get some lunch. Do you want me to bring you anything back?" she asked him.

"Yeah, could you bring me some corndogs?"

"Sure thing," she said as she picked up her jacket and left.

She walked out of the store and over to the food court. She went to the corndog stand and ordered two corndogs. She started to walk back to Sonic Boom, still sad that she couldn't be in the dance competition. She almost reached Sonic Boom when she passed the Cell Phone Accessory Cart.

"Hey Ally! Wait up!" a frantic looking Dallas shouted as he ran up beside her.

"Oh, hey Dallas," she said.

"Are you ok? You seem sad about something."

"Well, it's just that I was supposed to be in this dance competition next week and my partner just broke his ankle."

"Well, I could be your partner, after all I am your boyfriend."

"Well, can you dance?" Ally asked with a smirk on her face.

"Psh, can I dance? Check it!" And with that, Dallas had danced a fit of some of the best dance moves she had ever seen. He was a really good dancer. Almost as good as Austin.

"Your hired," Ally said, still in awe.

He gave her a hug and then she walked back to Sonic Boom.

Meanwhile with Austin….

Austin sat on the couch in the practice room, strumming on his guitar, thinking about how he's the reason that Ally can't do the dance competition anymore and how much he wanted to dance with her. And with that, he began to sing…..

_When the crowd wants more, I bring on the thunder_

_Cause you got my back and I'm not going under_

_You're my point_

_You're my guard_

_You're the perfect chord_

_And I see our names together on every billboard_

_We're headed for the top_

_Got it on lock_

_We'll make em say hey_

_And we'll keep rockin'_

_Oh! There's no way I could make it without you_

_Do it without you _

_Be here without you_

_It's no fun when you're doin' it solo_

_With you it's like whoah_

_Yeah and I know_

_I'm livin' this dream_

_Cause I've got you with me_

_There's no way I could make it without you_

_Do it without you_

_Be here without you_

As he finished strumming the last note, he heard a sigh come from the doorway.

"I know, I wish that we could dance together too." It was Ally. As soon as Austin turned his head to say something, he just stared. He was lost for words. Ally was standing there, but not in her everyday attire. She was in a beautiful neon green one shoulder dress with a sparkly band that puffed out at her knees and 4-inch sparkly gold heels (**A/N: my winter formal is this weekend and this is an exact description of what I am wearing, and no I don't have a date yet, but I have someone in mind…**).

"Beautiful…" was all that Austin could manage.

"Thanks Austin," Ally said as she looked at the ground and blushed.

"But, I do have one question. Why are you dressed like that?"

"Well, you see, it turns out I am doing the dance competition."

"Oh…." Austin sounded disappointed. "Who's your new partner?"

"Um…my cousin! Yeah, my cousin." Austin's face lightened up after hearing this.

"Oh, ok! Well I hope that you and your cousin have fun!"

"Ok! We will!" Ally yelled as she walked out of the practice room. As she left Sonic Boom, she let out a sigh of relief. Thank goodness he didn't find out that her partner was Dallas! She didn't see though why she was afraid to tell him anyway. Maybe because she felt bad that he couldn't even be her partner because he broke his ankle? Yeah. That was probably it.

Meanwhile with Austin…

Austin, Trish, and Dez were all in the practice room about to watch the dance competition on T.V. It was being broadcast on the local Miami station. Trish and Dez sat on either side of Austin, who had his fractured ankle propped up on a pillow.

"I hope that Ally does great! I have total faith in her!" Austin said as he waited for his friend to appear.

"Who did you say was her partner again?" Trish asked.

"She told me that she was dancing with her cousin."

They averted their eyes back to the television screen. Then they heard an announcer.

"And after the commercial break, dancing the pop waltz we have Miss Ally Dawson and Mr….Dallas Centineo!"

"WHAT?" Austin shouted as he tried to get up but then remembering his broken ankle, failed in the process.

"Calm down…." Trish said as she helped Austin back on the couch. "It's probably just some misunderstanding.

"NO! I'm sick and tired of waiting for Ally to come to me! I think I might like her/"

"I knew it!" Trish shouted as she jumped up and down.

"Dez! Give me my crutches! I'm going out!"

"You go get her like a llama wants peanut butter!" Dez shouted. Austin was too in a hurry to ponder over his friend's weirdness. He figured that Trish could just slap him.

Austin knew exactly what he was going to do as he hobbled to the dance competition.

**A/N: I hope you guys liked it! Next chapter is going to be really interesting! Ha! By the way, I can't wait for my winter formal. And don't worry, if the guy I like doesn't ask me, Ross Lynch could always take me….Just kidding! Anyway, I will update soon!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hey everyone! Sorry that I haven't updated in a few days. I have been busy, because I have a life outside of this website of course! By the way, I can't wait for my winter formal this weekend. And no, I don't have a date. This is actually the first dance that I don't have a date. It feels really weird because I am used to having a date. Well sorry for my rambling…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally or any of its characters, they belong **

**Disney. I also don't own the song What Makes You Beautiful by One Direction.**

**The whole song is not in here, just a few lines of the chorus and it isn't being sung, it**

**is being recited by one of the characters. I will eventually add the whole song in a later chapter.**

**Now on with Chapter 7!**

Ally Dawson was holding onto Dallas' shoulders as she heard the mc announce that their dance was next. She was starting to get really nervous.

"Don't worry, you can do this," Dallas whispered as he gave her a tight squeeze. She was glad that Dallas was being so comforting, but she couldn't help thinking that she would be more comfortable if it were a particular 5'11 blond with brown eyes that had squeezed her.

Her and Dallas had assumed their position on the middle of the dance floor. They were both standing on opposite ends of the dance floor because right when the music started, they were supposed to run towards each other.

"And now dancing the modern waltz, Miss Ally Dawson and Mr. Dallas Centineo." The mc announced.

The music then started and Ally and Dallas started to run towards each other. Just as they were about to grab each other's hands, something cold and made of metal was blocking them from in between. Ally looked down at it to see that it was a crutch. She looked slightly to her left, and sure enough there was Mr. Austin Moon standing there in all of his crippled glory.

"What the heck are you doing?" Ally yelled at him.

"I can't let you do this," Austin said, looking straight into her eyes.

"Hey, buddy, I think that you need to leave!" Dallas said as he slightly pushed Austin. Austin stumbled and let out a yelp of pain as he put his weight on his injured ankle.

"Dallas! What is wrong with you? Can't you see that he has a broken ankle? Come on Austin, let's get you home." Ally took Austin's arm and put it around her shoulder as she helped him back to Sonic Boom.

A few minutes later at Sonic Boom…

Ally just helped Austin through the door and handed him his crutches. She helped him to sit down on one of the chairs.

"Thanks for helping me home Ally," Austin said with the biggest smile on his face.

"Don't you dare give me that look Austin Moon! What the heck was that back there?"

"You lied to me about dancing with your cousin," Austin said as he grabbed his crutches and slowly stood up so that he could look at her.

"That is beside the point! You embarrassed me on live television! What made you think that you had the right to do that?"

"See, the thing is that you lied to me and danced with Dallas instead. And truth be told, I really do not like Dallas. And what you did infuriated me. You always infuriate me. But the thing that I love is that you're so insecure, but you turn heads when you walk through any door. And you don't need makeup because what you are is enough. You light up my entire world more than anyone else has. And when you flip your it gets me overwhelmed. I know that you don't know your beautiful, but that's what makes you beautiful. I think you're beautiful." Austin said all in one breath.

Ally didn't know if she heard him right, he was talking so fast, but she was pretty sure that he had called her beautiful. She didn't know what to say to him, so she said everything that was going through her mind at once.

"Well, the truth is that you always get on my last nerve! You are always so frustrating! When you drum with corndogs. When you eat ice cream off of your pants. When you are being a conceited ego maniac. But I also love you randomness and how you don't care what anyone else thinks. You see the world from a whole new perspective. I also love how you have natural white blond hair that flops just the right way. And how you're kind and caring and…." Ally was just about to ramble on some more before she was cut off by Austin leaning on his crutches and kissing her. Her eyes were wide open as she gasped in surprise. She eventually closed her eyes and kissed him back. His free hand was on her waist.

He finally pulled away from her and looked her in the eyes with a questioning look on his face. He was trying to guess how she felt about what he just did. He can't believe that he just did that. He finally kissed her.

She looked at him for a few seconds before finally saying something.

"Well, if that's all you have to say to me, then I'll just be going…" she said as she walked out of Sonic Boom leaving a puzzled, crippled Austin. She enjoyed the kiss and she knew that she felt the same way that he did. She was overjoyed that he liked her as much as she liked him. She just needed to take care of some things, like Dallas. She also wanted Austin to show her how much he liked her.

Meanwhile with Austin….

The next day, Austin hobbled up to the practice room to find Trish and Dez arguing in there over something stupid.

"I can't believe that you ate Benjamin Jr!" shouted Dez.

"It's not my fault that I was hungry," Trish said as she rolled her eyes.

"Now I have to make Benjamin III!"

"Will you guys stop arguing for one minute?" Austin said. "I need to tell you guys something." And with that, he went on with the story. He didn't miss a single detail. He told them everything including the kiss and Ally just walking out.

"Wow, I knew you liked her," Trish said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Yeah, and I have a plan that I need your help with," Austin said.

"Ok, anything." Trish said and gave him her serious look. Austin leaned his head in so that he could inform them of everything he had in mind.

"Ok, so here's what we're gonna do…"

**A/N: Ah! Another cliffhanger! Don't worry, you'll find out about there little plan. Anyway, I am sorry to say that I think the next chapter will be my last. But, this isn't the end of my writing! More fanfics to come? Just keep watching and you'll see…**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Well, here it is everyone. The final chapter. I really enjoyed writing this story and I have enjoyed all of the wonderful reviews that it was given. I wonder if this is how J.K. Rowling felt when she wrote the final Harry Potter book. Ha!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally or any of it's characters, they belong to Disney. I also don't own the song What Makes You Beautiful by One Direction.**

**I hope you enjoy!**

"Trish, you still haven't told me where we are going," Ally Dawson said as she was trying to free her arm from Trish's grasp.

"Just trust me."

"But why did I have to look nice again?" Ally examined her outfit, a white, green, and blue floral mini skirt, a green tank top, a denim jacket, and boots.

"Trust me… it's all for the best." Trish led Ally to the middle of the mall where a sort of stage was set up. There was about 150 people all crowded around it. All of the sudden, smoke was forming on the stage and a spotlight shown on the curtain. That was when a tall blond ran out of it.

"Hi! I'm Austin Moon and I'm gonna sing a song for you!" The crowd just cheered.

"Trish, what is going on?" Ally asked curiously.

"Just wait."

"Now this is a song that I wrote for a very special girl to me. She is my songwriter, my best friend, and hopefully my girlfriend. I hope that this song sums up how I feel about you. Ally Dawson, this one's for you," Austin said right as he pointed and winked at Ally. He started to strum his guitar and sing.

What Makes You Beautiful

You're insecure

Don't know what for

You're turnin heads when you walk through the door

Don't need makeup

To cover up

Being the way that you are is enough

Everyone else in the room can see it

Everyone else but you

Baby you light up my world like nobody else

The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed

And when you smile at the ground, it ain't hard to tell

That you don't know

Oh oh

You don't know your beautiful

If only you saw what I can see

You'll understand why I want you so desperately

Right now I'm lookin at you and I can't believe that you don't know

Oh oh

You don't know your beautiful

Oh oh oh

That's what makes you beautiful

So come on

You got it wrong

To prove I'm right I put it in a song

I don't know why

Your being shy

And turn away when I look into your eye eye eyes

Everyone else in the room can see it

Everyone else but you

Baby you light up my world like nobody else

The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed

And when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell

That you don't know

Oh oh

You don't know your beautiful

If only you saw what I can see

You'll understand why I want you so desperately

Right now I'm lookin at you and I can't believe that you don't know

Oh oh

You don't know your beautiful

Oh oh oh

That's what makes you beautiful

Nana nana nana nana

Nana nana nana nana

Nana nana nana nana

Baby you light up my world like nobody else

The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed

And when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell

That you don't know

Oh oh

You don't know your beautiful

Baby you light up my world like nobody else

The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed

And when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell

That you don't know

Oh oh

You don't know your beautiful

If only you saw what I can see

you'll understand why I want you so desperately

Right now I'm looking at you and I cant believe

That you don't know

Oh oh

You don't know your beautiful

Oh oh oh

You don't know your beautiful

Oh oh oh

That's what makes you beautiful

Ally smiled as Austin played the final chord. Right when he was finished, he grabbed her hand and pulled her up on stage.

"So, that's all I wanted to say," Austin said as he looked into her eyes.

"Austin! I feel the same way!" Ally said as she grabbed his hands in her own. Austin gave her a gentle peck on the lips and they both hugged.

"AWWWWW!" the crowd exclaimed.

Austin and Ally broke apart and looked back at the crowd, giggling to themselves. Then, they went in for another hug.

"This has been a really great year," Ally said.

**A/N: Well everyone, I'm finished! I'm sad to be finishing this story, but, this isn't the end of my writing. Keep your eye out for more fanfics of mine that I will be uploading in the future. But until then…**

**Xx, Katherine**


End file.
